


diamond ring

by starksnack



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Dum-E is holding something shiny.Where did he get a diamond ring from?





	diamond ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transboypeteparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transboypeteparker/gifts).



> This is for my friend Ally! Happy birthday babe, I love you so much. Thank you for always supporting me.  
> I was writing this and I realized it filled my bots square for the Iron Husbands Bingo

Tony was slumped at his workbench halfway to consciousness when Dum-E rolled up with a diamond ring clutched in his claw.

It had been a pretty ordinary day as far as Tony’s life went. He had rolled out of bed, sent Rhodey a good morning text, and headed to the lab with a huge mug of coffee to drown out the fact that his boyfriend was still on base and couldn’t be home. A typical day of inventing and missing Rhodey, as was the norm.

He had been working on clean energy? Something or the other for Stark Industries maybe? Tony loved projects that helped the environment and simultaneously told the board to fuck off. Last he had checked, he was working on lighter windmills with heavier generators? Or maybe he was delving into hydroelectricity that didn’t have detrimental impacts to river systems. Something to revolutionize the scope of technology or whatever.

When he blinked awake a couple seconds (read hours) later after putting his head down for a quick blink, he had the imprint of a wrench stamped onto his forehead and grease caked on his cheeks. His back made a worrying popping sound as he stretched. He was probably too old to be hunched over his work bench now. He rubbed his eyes, wrinkling his nose as he found Dum-E beeping excitedly, waving something shiny in his claw.

It took a lot of bartering to get the ring from Dum-E. With a lot of coaxing, eventually Tony was able to trade a wrench and a greasy workshop towel for the silver, running his fingers over the perfectly polished metal. The diamond was humongous. The kind Tony joked about when he was sixteen and dreaming big.

“Is this a proposal bud?” Tony cocked a brow at the bot reaching up to stroke his support strut. Lord knows where Dum-E had gotten it, but like all children, he enjoyed shiny things. He could probably get Jarvis to rat out the owner later. “As much as I love you, I am a taken man.”

“I would hope so.”

Tony would never admit to the scream that erupted from his mouth, but he fell off his workshop bench onto his ass sending Dum-E scurrying for his charging station with insistent beeps at Butterfingers and U.

Rhodey was down on one knee with the most adorable smile on his face as he looked down at Tony sprawled out on the floor.

“Sourpatch?” Tony blinked, not entirely sure he wasn’t having caffeine hallucinations. Those were some wild times in his twenties. He scrubbed a hand down the back of his head to make sure it was still there. “You’re home?”

“Yeah Tony, I’m home.” Rhodey scooped him up and into his arms until Tony had his nose pressed to his best friend’s shoulder breathing in the warm scent of gunpowder and leather and  _ home _ . He clutched on to him tighter, fingers digging into his warm shoulders. Rhodey was pressing kiss to his shoulder, his strong hands running up and down his spine.

Tony pulled away to cup Rhodey’s face in his hands to look him straight in his eyes, warm like espresso and the sunrise. “I missed you so much, honeybear.”

“I missed you too,” Rhodey whispered carefully slotting their mouths together in a kiss that they had a lot of practice with. He tasted sweet. Like the coffee cookies they served on airplanes with the underlying hint of diet coke that he never got out of drinking after college. When they pulled away, his lips were wet and beautiful as he looked up at Tony. “Anyway, Dum-E kind of beat me to the reason for my visit.” 

The reason for his visit? Tony was having a hard time remembering anything that wasn’t Rhodey’s bright smile. And then his gaze landed on the table where the ring was shining in the low light of the workshop before turning back to Rhodey with wide eyes. “For me?”

Rhodey shook his head with a deep laugh that washed over Tony like melted honey and summer days. He carefully reached over the bench to grab the ring before holding it up to Tony. “Yeah it’s for you. Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Tony was practically vibrating with excitement as he shoved his left hand at Rhodey’s chest, wiggling his fingers. The smile on his face was huge as Rhodey carefully gripped his fingers, running his thumb over his knuckles.

Rhodey slipped the band up his finger, pressing a kiss to his knuckles before standing and pulling Tony to his feet. He admired the ring, tilting his hand in the light so it would sparkle. Back in college, Tony had mentioned wanting a rock that would blind the paparazzi. Rhodey had clearly been listening and delivered in the best way possible.

Drawn by the excitement, the bots crowded around them with interested beeps. Dum-E grabbed on to Tony’s shirt, tugging gently and bumping against his shins. Tony held out his hand showing off the ring as U clicked excitedly and Butterfingers waved around a blue-stained towel. Rhodey slipped his hands around Tony’s waist, resting his head on his shoulders to watch as Tony proudly showed off the ring.

“I love you so much,” Rhodey kissed his cheek with a grin and Tony beamed at him, so happy to be able to spend some time with his fiance. He was not letting a single minute of their time together go to waste.

“I love you too.” Tony turned in the circle of his arms to kiss him properly, the first of many over Rhodey’s short leave. Maybe the next time he went to base, Tony could go with him. He had an official excuse now.

An indignant beep interrupted Tony’s thoughts and he turned to find all of the bots looking rather sad behind him. Tony rolled his eyes as Rhodey reached out to pet Butterfingers. “We love you three too. You’re the best children anyone could ask for.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/starksnack/).


End file.
